Memory systems are used in many electronic devices such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, mobile phones and digital cameras. Some of these memory systems include multiple physical channels having physical pins for communicating with memory cells of the memory system. With some memory mapping schemes, memory maps are generated to map logical addresses of applications using the memory system to the physical channels of the memory system. Portions of one or more of the multiple physical channels may be mapped based on the performance requirements or power requirements of the application that will be running in that memory space. As applications are started or terminated, gaps may be generated in the memory map and it may become increasingly difficult to find available regions in the memory system to suit the needs of any newly started applications.
Some other memory mapping schemes have been proposed to map one or more physical channels to a processor or group of processors, where each channel provides the same performance point or power specifications. While gaps may be avoided, such a homogeneous scheme may not meet the needs of processors with varying performance or power requirements.